


To Tempt An Angel by Azrael

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale forced himself to pull away. He opened his eyes, immediately regretting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tempt An Angel by Azrael

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

To Tempt An Angel by Azrael

Summary: Aziraphale forced himself to pull away. He opened his eyes, immediately regretting it.  
Categories: Slash Fanfic Characters:  Aziraphale, Crowley  
Genres:  Romance  
Warnings:  Slash (mild)  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 113 Read: 268  
Published: 13 Apr 2009 Updated:13 Apr 2009

 

Author's Notes:

Here's a ficcy I wrote, like, two years ago. It's quite short.

Disclaimer: I own no part of 'Good Omens'. I'm just borrowing the characters.

* * *

 

Aziraphale forced himself to pull away. He opened his eyes, immediately regretting it.

There was no denying that Crowley looked... tempting. He was practically Temptation incarnate, after all. Dark, tousled hair fell over golden serpentine eyes, brimming with desire. A thin sheen of sweat coated his dark, flawless skin. Breath was coming in gasps from between those red lips. His pointed teeth flashed in a predatory grin.

It wasn't hard to believe that here was the demon who had tempted Eve to eat the forbidden fruit. Here was the demon who had started the Trojan War out of boredom. Here was the demon who, if he tried, could even tempt an angel.

And Aziraphale Fell.

 

End Notes:

This is the second GO fic I ever wrote, the first is One Of Yours. Concrit is, as always, welcome. :)

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=441>


End file.
